


Dust Bunnies and Leaves

by saratogaroad



Series: Crystalline Shards [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratogaroad/pseuds/saratogaroad
Summary: "Noctis?" Regis asks, hands on his hips, "How in the world did you manage to get up there?"Noctis sneezes. The maid standing a pace behind Regis cringes as the seven year old sniffles, streaks of dust clinging to his shirt and hair. He looks, Regis thinks, like a scolded puppy.--Noctis' first warp does...not go according to plan. Regis is just glad he doesn't laugh.





	Dust Bunnies and Leaves

"Noctis?" Regis asks, hands on his hips, "How in the world did you manage to get up there?"

Noctis sneezes. The maid standing a pace behind Regis cringes as the seven year old sniffles, streaks of dust clinging to his shirt and hair. He looks, Regis thinks, like a scolded puppy.

"I don't know," He says after another sniffle, "My ball got stuck and I wanted it to fall down but then I was up here and..." Another sneeze. Despite the predicament they find themselves in, Regis smiles. Of course his son, Aulea's boy, would end up getting stuck the first time he warped. With a soft chuckle, Regis pulls the nearby desk chair over, quickly steps up, and with the added height reaches for Noctis. His boy doesn't hesitate, even as he streaks his t-shirt with yet more dust. Regis grunts quietly as Noctis's legs go around his father's waist, arms around his shoulders, ball forgotten as it bounces to the floor beside them. Noctis is getting too big to be carried, but...head settled on his fathers shoulder, he seems content. Regis steps down from the chair, smiles at the young maid to assure her that no harm has been done, and he walks from the room with a dusty Noctis still in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Noctis says after a few moments, "I...I didn't think that would happen."

"Not to worry," Regis replies, "Your first warp was bound to be an excitement."

Noctis doesn't seem convinced. He hides his face in Regis' vest, gripping tight to his father with both hands. Regis smiles

"You know," He says as they walk down a flight of stairs, towards the gardens, "When I was your age, my first warp landed me in a tree."

Noctis draws back to stare at his father, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?" He asks, tone incredulous. "You?"

"Me," Regis nods with a smile. "That was actually how your mother and I met. I fell on her as I tried to get down."

And oh, how Aulea had raged about boys and their games. Noctis giggles. Smiling, Regis brushes a streak of dust out of his hair.

"So I wouldn't worry. You still have plenty of time to learn. I'll teach you." Noctis grins at him, smile wide and eyes bright with love. He settles back against Regis' shoulder with a happy sigh.

"I love you, Dad." 

"I love you too, son."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually. Don't know if this one *had* a prompt or if it hit me in a blaze of inspiration, but. Have some father and son fluff? Pre-Marilith, probably screws with canon's timeline re: Regis learning about the chosen one bullshit. (See the fucks I give about that, thanks)


End file.
